Spencer
Spencer Acachalla 'is one of the Main Characters of the Acachalla Roleplay and is considered a nerd. He was left by his father when he tricked him into going to buy something nice in Papa Acachalla's 7-11. He often calls people "Absolute Nerds" at random times, or when they don't know something about a Fandom, and sometimes asks "How could you not know that, you absolute nerd?!" Spencer is aware of the real world. He talks about Venturiantales videos. he knows other characters played by Venturian/Jordan Frye. Spencer was thought to have moved out of Acachalla's House, to an unknown location, but later is said to be currently, locked like a Genie, in an even more secret area under the basement. Funny Spencer Ramblings Biography Origin Story It was revealed in Spencer's origin story that before there was Spencer there was ''The Spence, the Illuminati technically, as well as a powerful being whom helped humanity reach many technological feats, like assisting the Egyptians with building the pyramids, or helping the Irish go to the moon; Ultimately, however, The Spence was killed and his body was taken 10,000 years back in time, on a faraway planet, located on a different dimension. This would remain the status quo until The Cult Of The Spence eventually found the Spence's necropolis and revived him through a sacrificial ritual that allowed him to possess the body of his lead follower. The Spence, now reborn as Spencer, immediately took a disliking to his followers, killing those he did not make fight to the death amongst themselves before abandoning them rode a giant bird for ten thousand years to reach Papa Acachalla's 7-11. Other accounts He claims that he was an Olympic Sprinter in 1964 named Jack RunsMcQuick. Spencer revealed that he was a time traveler and lived through the Macaroni War of 1967. Earliest appearances Spencer went to buy World Of Warcraft at his future stepmother Gertrude's video game store. However, he annoyed Gertrude so much because of his sci-fi talk that she took him into the basement's firing range and shot him to death. Spencer was abandoned by his father at Papa Acachalla's 7-11. Though technically Spencer was adopted, he was certainly not treated like family by the Acachalla, being more akin to a prisoner, or how Gertrude has described him, "a hobo." Spencer has and still is banned from thirty states due to being an evil genius and more evidently annoying. After the Acachalla family moved into Officer Maloney's house, Papa left Spencer behind to be devoured by a giant sandworm. Miraculously surviving and Allying himself with the mole people, he planned his escape and arose from the ground, planning to retake the house, only to find that the Acachalla's had returned to collect some valuables. After a heated argument, the family agreed to give Spencer their old home once he cured Sally of being a Kirby. Spencer and Sally somehow became trapped in a Qeios-like city structure, where they came under attack from an onslaught of policemen. Spencer recognized it as being the Macaroni War of 1967. They fought the police off with tanks, but became outnumbered and were forced to retreat and call in the Freddie Army. Still enraged that the Acachallas abandoned him, Spencer created an arena disguised as a furniture store. In which he would engage the Acachallas with heavy artillery whilst they only carried hammers for defense. Eventually, however, he was overwhelmed and defeated. Sally got trapped in Alabama once during a tornado storm and Higgilydiggilyhoogan helped her but in the end, it turned out that Högen was Spencer. However, he quickly went into nerd overdrive over the number of things wrong with the situation and the sheer amount of pedantry killed him. Spencer was later seen alive and well, however, hiding in the very barn he seemingly died next to. Pretending to be a llama, he tricked Johnny Toast, Johnny Boast and Sue Acachalla into throwing him into a tornado so he could reign supreme over them. However, after they repeatedly drop him in the lake he changes his mind and tries to escape from them. He tried hiding in a convenience store and insisting that the door is a level 14 forcefield ("PLAY BY THE RULES!"), however as Boast asks him for help Sue shoots him with a chair and kills him. As of November 2016, Spencer no longer lives at the Acachalla residence basement. He is reported to still be living in the Acachalla house but somewhere Hidden below the basement, to only emerge when summoned or called upon. On one of Fred Spooker and Chris "Colon" Ghostie's so-called solo missions, it was revealed that Spencer had joined PIE meaning he was possibly the new member hired in Johnny Ghosts absence. Aliases * Venturian himself * llama (disguise ) Family Spencer is related to Stan Lee Because he is his dad. Spencer is also related to two Vanellope Von Schweetz's. They are possibly his sisters or cousins. They are also the granddaughters of Toilet Toucher. We know he has a sister that lives on the Bermuda island (Papa Acachalla's island). That means Spencer is related to the Toilet Toucher, possibly Tracing back to his relation to Billy because the most well known Toilet Toucher is Billy from the future, meaning Billy could be his Grandfather and adoptive brother at the same time. Which means the Acachalla family may be related to the two Vanellope's. Spencer could then actually be Vanellope Von Schweet's great-uncle. Spencer is also distant cousins with Light Zeron. Mario also claimed to be Spencer's mother, though he might not be, as upon the revaluation of this information the fabric of space-time was damaged by Papa Acachalla's Head Cruster. Which could have caused inconsistencies in the timeline. Personality Spencer is shown to have a superiority complex to his peers and foes alike. Often berating his "family" for the lack of knowledge on subjects appealing to him. He has rightfully claimed the right to be called the brains of the Acachalla's, though he rarely gains respect for his intelligence. His knowledge usually extends to either video games or current situations he finds irritating. Despite his nerdy nature, he is useful in the heat of battle, aiding in the defeat of far superior combatants such as Prince Fang. Spencer often tries to reject true relation to the Acachalla's, most likely due to them technically being his Jailer, but he learns to make temporary terms with them. During a Thanksgiving video, it was shown that Spencer's long term stay his basement has put a strain on his mental stability, becoming jittery, paranoid and went through deep mood swings. He even denied his place in 'the world of man' instead of assisting to save the day as he usually does. It is quite apparent that Spencer has increasing displeasure of his confinement, as well as his isolation from things such as World of Warcraft. This apparent stress has taken a deep toll on his mind. After being abandoned by the Acachalla's Spencer showed great desire to claim ownership of their old home. As well as have his vengeance on the Acachallas for abandoning him. Relationships Stan Lee He came to Papa Acachalla's house in search for Spencer whom he called his son. It can be assumed that Stan Lee the Super Hero/Villain creator he is, actually created ''The Spence ''because Stan Lee's powers seem to indicate him as a Supreme being with instant Come Back From The Dead powers. This leads to Vanellope Von Schweetz possibly not being his biological sisterSpencerina's name is so closely related so its hard to tell who her Biological Dad was.. Chuckie, from Rugrats Venturian said that Chuckie, a redheaded baby with glasses, looked like Spencer. It is a possibility that they are related, or maybe this is what Spencer looked like as a child. Papa Acachalla Spencer was left at Papa Acachalla's 7-11 by his father, so he could buy things. The Acachalla family presumably took him in and let him live in the basement. Currently, Spencer lives in a hidden area beneath the basement and can only leave if Summoned. Because Papa is disgusted by the sight of the nerd, he only lets him out when completely necessary. Papa Acachalla later had to summon Spencer to get rid of Prince Fang, proving he is a useful asset to the family. Sally Acachalla Sally bugs Spencer, as she grabbed onto his leg because he said that her Barbies were stupid and refused to let go until he said otherwise. She then dipped his glasses into doughnut cream. Later, when Prince Fang is invading the Acachalla house, Spencer has Sally kill Prince Fang with a gun filled with bullets made of his braces. Because of Sally's bravery, he names her the princess of the Waffle Dimension. Indicating Spencer grew some form of respect for his stepsister. Sally sees Spencer as a brother, and at Sally thinking she's 2, an older brother. For Sally thinking this, Spencer will act as an older brother figure towards Sally at times, as of caring for and protecting Sally. Gertrude Acachalla Gertrude let Spencer out of the basement to get rid of the ghosts of Mario and Luigi with P.I.E.'s Johnny Toast. Gertrude called him ginger, then he stated that his hair was a shade of blonde (sandy blond to be exact) and that he looked like Brad Pitt. Gertrude seems to treat Spencer with much more respect and kindness than Papa Acachalla, But even she has her limits. This is now more apparent than ever as Gertrude has threatened to kick Spencer out of their home for his ever-increasing aggressive behavior. Billy Acachalla While Billy and Spencer have rarely been seen interacting with one another, it is safe to say Spencer look down upon him like he would anyone else. Especially considering Billy's low Intellect. Billy, on the other hand, is spooked Even by the mention of Spencer's name. Being reluctant to release the Mighty Spence from captivity even when the world depended on his knowledge. Spencer might have been in Billy's Gang with Billy. Light Zeron Light Zeron said he was Papa Acachalla's second cousin twice removed on Spencer's side, meaning he is Spencer's second cousin 3 times removed. Higgilydiggilyhoogan In the Gmod DINOSAUR TORNADO Survival Mod! video Spencer was revealed to be clone #263 of Higgilydiggilyhoogan. Mettaton When Spencer morphed into a female lizard, he adopted the name Alphys. She somehow ended up Underground beneath the surface of the Earth, to be exact a mountain named Mt. Ebott, into a kingdom of Monster called the Underground. Monsters had been trapped for thousands of years by Humans after the Human-Monster War. There are several areas to the Underground, The Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland and the Capital New Home. She took up residence in Hotland and She began working as the assistant to the Royal Scientist at the time, W.D Gaster (who was also Sans and Papyrus father), she worked on the CORE with him and when Gaster died, she became the head royal scientist. From then on, she was tasked by King Asgore to find a way to break the Barrier, where she went on to do the Determination experiments in the True Lab. (Not going to spoil it, watch a playthrough of the True Pacifist route if you want to find out what happened). After the experiments, Alphys became a very resigned and closed off person and felt had about herself. She also is very obsessed with Anime. She also has a major crush on the head of the Royal guard, Undyne. Eventually, she one day heard of a Human fan club held by a group of Ghosts in Waterfall. There she met the Blook family, to be exact Happstablook. She and Happstablook bonded greatly over their fascination with Humanity. Happstablook had dreams of his own, he wanted to be a celebrity, and Alphys decided to build him a body.....a robot body. Happstablook couldn't be more grateful, so he packs his things and leaves his cousin...Napstablook behind.......he also decided if he was going to get a new body...might as well have a new name......Mettaton. Alphys built Mettatons body (HIs Box and soon EX forms) and Mettaton became the celebrity he always wanted to be. Alphys and Mettaton became very close friends and they both care deeply about each other, as evidenced when Alphys (Spencer) thought Mettaton died and when she uttered the lines "Mettaton if you were gone I would have.....I would have". Tofu Tofu is in Billy's Gang with Spencer, Tofu ended up murdering Spencer. Hurricane Hurricane is in Billy's Gang with Spencer. Unnamed Cult Leader Unnamed Cult Leader worships Spencer and gets possessed by Spencer. Maybe the higgilydigglyhogan clone, as Spencer possesses him. Gas Mask Cult gas mask Cult member worships Spencer and gets killed by Spencer a lot. Shirtless Cult Member Shirtless Cult member worships Spencer and gets killed by Spencer a lot. Pokemon Obsessed Cult Member Pokemon Obsessed Cult Member worships Spencer and gets killed by Spencer a lot. Spencer's Father He is Spencer's Adoptive Father. He also left Spencer at Papa Acachalla's 7-1 to be adopted by The Acachallas. Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope is Spencer and Spencerina's little sister. Spencerina She is Spencer's little sister and Vanellope von Schweetz's older sister Weaponry * Barret M988 Sniper Rifle * Every Gun ever (as of KILLER TELETUBBY!!?!?!?!) Trivia *So far, he is the youngest of the Acachalla family members, at only seventeen. Sally is the second youngest at nineteen, Billy is the second oldest at twenty-five, and Sue is the oldest. Though his age hasn't been verified, he is most likely in his early thirties. *Spencer is possibly the real creator of the VenturianTale Wiki *Knows about Jimmy Casket *Spencer is subbed to VenturianTale *Spencer watches VenturianTale videos *Spencer is aware of real life *He is the world's greatest sniper. *Spencers Braces are the rustiest thing to ever exist. *Spencer is surprisingly short, at just 5 feet 7 inches and weighs 165 lbs. * He is known for calling people "Absolute Nerds" whenever they say something he doesn't like, or when they are being plain stupid. * He is possibly http://venturiantale.wikia.com's #1 Fan *In the future, Spencer becomes morphed into a female lizard and took the name '''Alphys. (S)He was brought to Mount Ebott's Underground, where (S)he worked as a scientist and developed creations such as (Her)his own lab and the robot Mettaton. * He has a grandfather named Spencerooni. *He doesn't know how to do math. *He talks with a lisp because when he was six years old, he was hit in the face with a shovel *His braces may be the rustiest object to ever exist, which may also have a part in his lisp. *He is literally part of Venturian's brain. If one takes an X-ray of Jordan's brain, they will see Spencer waving. *Due to a past event, Spencer does not like cats. *He never changes his clothes or cuts his toenails. *The way he says "absolute nerd" can be considered strange, as he himself seems to be a nerd. It's most likely that Venturian meant to say noob in the video that this phrase appeared in, but instead said nerd and continued saying it. *Spencers Rifle shoots 50 caliber Rifle ammo at up to 1-kilometer Damage per hour. *He has a YouTube channel called SpenturianTale, but no videos exist on that channel (only two liked videos). *He appeared in the Gmod Doctor Who 50th Anniversary video and attempted to make an alliance with the Daleks and take over the TARDIS, but he failed when the Daleks saw he wasn't British. He was cornered by the Daleks and killed. He also stated in the same video, that he is "the 13th Doctor." *He has constant skin irritation, causing many zits. *He is a level 67 warlock in World of Warcraft. * His father is possibly dead, as it is most likely that his father is TomTom from the shrink ray, security guard, and tornado storm mods. TomTom was killed in a storm, which also killed Susan, Gertrude's father, Jim-Bob, Bob, and possibly even Billy, Papa Acachalla, and Maddie Friend. *He apparently had a fear of grass which he constantly brags about overcoming. *It is likely that he will never join Sally's Weight Lifting Club. *He is known for accusing people of health code violations. *He has a Pocket Lightsaber. *He is an unpaid intern at a resort. *He is allergic to glass and plastic alike. *He was in the service of the community and did not notice. *He is terrified of Sally. *His braces are not only very rusty, but malleable as evident in the "SILLY DRAGON Mod!" video. * He tried to buy some various creams and ointments from 7-Eleven because he had a rash developing on his elbow, that engulfed half of his face. * He is outlawed in thirty-nine states. Even sending him a card is illegal. * He has OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder). * Spencer was swallowed by giant dirt worms under the old house. * He thinks he looks like Brad Pitt. * In the Acachalla household basement, he plays online MMOs like World of Warcraft, Diablo, etc. * He is related to two twin sisters that both look like Vanellope Von Schweetz. * Spencer works at the North Carolina School of Butts. * Spencer has legit no-scopes in Call Of Duty: World at War. * He is an Elf character on The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * He hates Frozen and thinks it's an overrated piece of crap. * He has a Papa Acachalla costume. * He used to live in the Acachalla household basement but now he lives in a secret bunker under the basement. * As of the video SIBLINGS BATMAN ROLEPLAY - Gmod DC Comics Mods (Garry's Mod) he is apparently The Joker. *He is related to The Toilet Toucher. *He is related to Lights Zeron. *Baby Acachalla is partly cloned from Spencer and occasionally reverts to his voice. *Jordan once claimed that the only person who could beat him in a debate is Cywren Caster. *He shares a few characteristic traits with that of Xavior 3.10 from the late Colin "Kitty0706" Wyckoff's Gmod YouTube series, Elliot Goes to School. Xavior is a computer nerd with a speech impediment who is continually threatening people with "1337 hacking" and boasting about his prowess on the computer. *Spencer's player model has black hair, but on T-Shirts, he has orange hair instead. *Spencer is an enemy during night 8 in the game ''Five Nights at Venturiantale, ''replacing Isaac during that night. *As of the NEW HOUSE TOUR video, Jordan has Spencer's name as a nickname due to him sleeping in the basement *He constantly is avoiding paying money for anything, including taxes. He is wanted for tax evasion for not paying any taxes. *In the "KILLER TELETUBBY!!?!?!?!" video, it is implied that he is bisexual. *It is unknown whether he is been fired from P.I.E. or if he is still a member. *He is not only aware of Venturiantale but also their fan base as in the "KILLER TELETUBBY" video he says "bring back Jimmy Casket" and says countless times "old Venturiantale was better". References Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Inner personality Category:Xenomorph Category:Investigators Category:Humans Category:Gmod Category:Adopted Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:VenturianTale 2016 Category:Venturian Category:Jordan Frye Category:Character Category:Spencer Category:Protagonist Category:Chump kazooie acachalla Category:Venturian's Characters Category:Venturian's champions Category:Acachalla Family Category:Nerd Category:Cultists Category:Awesome rank Category:Awesome Category:Male Category:Female